


Five times Kili was overprotective of Fili & One time he didn't have to be.

by v_darkstar



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Rough Sex, possessive!kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_darkstar/pseuds/v_darkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.<br/>(Filled for the kink meme.)</p><p>chapter 1 - possessive!kili<br/>chapter 2 - jealous!kili<br/>chapter 3 - desperate!kili<br/>chapter 4 - dominant!kili</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

this is a bit different to the original prompt but I just love the idea of rescuer!kili so here you go ;u; will have six parts to it.

five times kili was overprotective of fili and one time he didn't have to be.

1.

Going from hard rock to soft beds was a welcome change throughout the entire company. If there was one thing they could all agree on concerning Gandalf's wild goose chase to find a 'Hobbit burglar', was the fact that an inn nearby named the Prancing Pony was a great choice for temporary housing. It was a rather decent sized establishment, with beds large enough for a full grown man and all the food and drink they could possibly eat. Gandalf had left them earlier, claiming that he had a few acquaintances nearby that needed his attention, so all thirteen dwarfs decided to spend the night in at the bar and feed to their stomach's merry content.

By the time they'd gotten to their fifth round of drinks, it was Fili's turn to go collect the largest pints for everyone that wanted one. Kili idly picked at his teeth when the euphoria of the last joke wore off, he was positioned so that he could see the slight stumble in his brother's first few steps, but it was only a tiny slight.

When Fili paid the appropriate coin to the barmaid, he frowned slightly at the eleven large glasses. With only a few seconds spent mulling over if it'd be possible to carry them all by himself, he called Ori over to help him. The youngest came bounding up easily, taking six of the cups back with him; four clutched to his chest and two balanced gravely on top of them. Kili's jaw twitched slightly when his brother leant to grab the remaining five where he noticed a group of three men a few seats down from his brother at the bar, smirking and whispering to each other with their gaze set in Fili's direction.

He made to call for the blonde to hurry up, when the largest of the three human men spoke, "And what's your name, pretty little thing?"

Fili paused when he realised they were talking to him, raising one eyebrow at the pet name but still keeping the air of aloofness to prevent them from getting angry, "I don't think it's any of your concern right now."

The man just leered closer, "Oh but would you like it to be? I have a nice bed rented that'd be big enough for both of us, what with your concentrated height and all."

Fili just laughed and shook his head, "Maybe another time, sorry."

This time the man actually stood up, gesturing widely to his groin area and making crude hip movements,"Are you sure? An ass like that is just begging to be taken by a dick like mine."

Fili coughed at this and waved him off with a startled look before moving back to their table, a quicker stride nonetheless.

By this point a slow simmer of rage was boiling beneath Kili's skin and he couldn't help but grip his brother's wrist tightly when he sat down. Fili just shushed him and cooed at his knitted eyebrows, "It's alright, I'm not going with them."

Kili just tightened his hold, fingers clenching at his brother's skin. He only relented when Bofur addressed him from across the table, "That's an awful hard grip you've got there, son. Fili's arm may yet fall off at this rate."

But then Fili was smiling at him again -- which made him feel minutely less angry -- and yet he still noted the direction the gruff human went to get to his room from the corner of his eye.

And if he snuck into his brother's harasser's bedroom that night with a harsh yell and his bow pointed at him -- growling threats at the cowering man that may have sounded something along the lines of slicing the other's cock off and shoving it up his ass -- then that just meant he slept better that night, with his arm slung across Fili's waist and the elder's head tucked underneath his chin.

 

  
the next parts will be longer, hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

On the fifth day after meeting Bilbo, Fili could say with the utmost certainty that the young Hobbit was a nice person. While he may not be the strong warrior that he'd suspected to be the last member of their company, he was endearing and eager to help out wherever it was needed. 

One thing he could say that surprised him was the way Bofur took a shine to the other and Bilbo did to him in return. Bofur had always been a sociable lad, but more often than not nowadays he delighted in recounting various tales that had Bilbo cringing and gaping in a mix of awe and wonder. 

Fili wondered if it was because Bofur liked the thrill of telling someone unknowing of his stories or if it had something to do with the way Bilbo steered a little closer next to Bofur than the others. 

Everyone practically considered the two as officially in courtship when, during a time where they'd been bathing, Bilbo set to work rebraiding each and every one in Bofur's hair. 

No one even thought about it being possible that Bilbo wouldn't know how important and special it was to let another do the braids in their hair. 

So, as fate would have it, Fili was in for quite the surprise when he was sitting watch beside the fire that Bilbo would dare point out that one of the thin braids had come out. Well, actually, that wasn't strange per say, what came after it was. Out of the blue Bilbo reached forward, brushed his fingers over the loose threads and asked him if he'd like help to do it back up again. 

Before Fili could awkwardly reject him, Kili swooped in and slapped the small, offending hand away. 

Bilbo pulled his palm close to his chest and his mouth opened and closed a few times before stilling and remaining shut. 

Kili just spoke through pressed teeth, "I'm afraid that's my job, Master Baggins."

Bilbo nodded slowly and, feeling the tense atmosphere, stood up to go visit the others still awake. 

The two brothers heard Balin start to explain the importance of braiding to the Hobbit followed by an indigent shriek from Bilbo, but neither paid that much attention as Kili seated himself behind the elder and pulled Fili close, back to chest. When Kili's arms wrap around Fili's shoulders and squeeze tight, the latter just chuckles and pats the two legs on either side of his body, "You do know he probably had no idea what it means to our kind, right?"

Kili just grumbled and tucked his chin over Fili's left shoulder.

Fili laughed, "Well aren't you just the most mature creature I've ever met."

At that he could feel the beginnings of a smile pull at the lips pressed against his ear, "I still don't like the thought of it though, of him touching you."

Fili turned his face to catch sight of his brother's profile, "You speak as if he's some repulsive orc that wants to have his dirty way with me. Bilbo's intentions were surely innocent, and I can guarantee he'll apologize for it sooner or later."

"Yes, maybe once his thought process registers the fact that Bofur actually _let him_ do such a reserved thing to him." 

He chuckled at that and closed his eyes, "I can imagine the reaction. There is sure to be awkward mumbling and blushing cheeks on both sides."

Kili laughed as well and bumped his forehead against the other's. 

He was contempt to spend the time resting against Kili in mutual silence, but his brother was never one to stay still for too long. The first brush of lips was against Fili's cheekbone, then the feather light touch rested on his eyebrow, down to the tip of his nose, and finally to make contact with another pair. But it seemed as if this time Kili was satisfied enough to keep it mild enough, never progressing further than a few tender kisses. 

Before they had a chance to separate into their respective bedrolls, sleep took them, warm and comfortable in each other's embrace. 

(Balin was still awake; he could keep watch while they rested).


	3. Chapter 3

I listened to blunt the knives the whole time I wrote this. shows you how much a song can change the mood aha   


3.

Coming across the Stone Giants was not something any of the company had even thought to prepare for. Orcs, Goblins, Trolls and Dragons, yes. But not for the creatures of legends. 

So when the ground started to shake and shatter, all they could do was hope to hold on.

But the two brothers could not even manage that.

It was just a fingertip, a deep breath, and then a harsh shout away. Fili's grip on Kili was gone. No matter how far they stretched or tried, the ground still parted beneath their feet.

Fili mostly remembers the cold wind on his face, the pouring rain soaking into his clothes, and the jagged rock against his hands.

Kili mostly remembers his brother's face, Thorin's harsh cries, and his own trembling legs.

And then the Stone Giant collapsed down and all they both saw was darkness; Fili from the incoming rock edge and Kili from his closed, clenched eyes.

The gravity of the situation only hit them after everyone had successfully pulled Bilbo up from his death and settled for camp in the small cave. 

At first all they did was sit side by side in the darkest corner, both kind of frozen, but not from the weather outside. 

And Fili almost didn't feel the slow trace of another's hand against his own, but when he did, he drew his brother's smaller palm into his own and squeezed. Turning his head towards the dark silhouette of Kili, he gave a tight lipped smile and then pressed his lips ever so gently to the other's furrowed brows. And he pretended he didn't notice the slight shake to Kili's fingers when they burrowed deep in his hair and settled in tight.

He tried to offer comfort, to offer anything that'd help, but Kili chased every single word away with another and another kiss.

And when no expanse of their mouths were longer left untouched, they drew back no more than an inch.

"I should be the one consoling you; I didn't almost get crushed to death like you did." Kili said mirthlessly, foreheads resting together.

"And yet you had to watch and think I had faded from life." 

"I don't ever want you to disappear from _our_ life."

Kili sounded as vulnerable as Fili felt, but their was still that fierce determination in his eyes as he locked the blonde's stare with his own.

On that same night after everyone had moved down to rest -- minus Bofur who was on watch all the way over in the cave's opposite end -- Kili laid Fili down and made love to him. It wasn't the usual playful tumble of other nights, nor was it the type to enforce a claim onto the other. Instead it was Kili biting the words "You're safe, you're safe, you're safe," into Fili's collarbone and the latter not taking his hands off the younger's shoulders the entire time save to hold on harder. 

As Kili thrust himself in and out of Fili, it was deeper and slower than before, languid and unrushed. And as Fili pulled the taller frame against him, it wasn't to shield themselves, but to meld their flesh together until it felt as if his thighs had become Kili's waist.

They woke no one up that night as their were no moans or groans to echo, only their raggered breathing into each other's skin. 

Fili felt as if they should talk about it and yet he still took the strained smile of his brother without breath and let him move to his separate bedroll for as much longer as they had before daylight. 

Neither were awake to hear Bilbo try to leave, or fully unconscious enough to register that the ground was once again splitting beneath them until they were falling, falling, falling. 

(This time they managed to keep their hands interlocked, even as they landed in a pile with the rest of the company.)

  
;

I wanted this chapter to be longer but it decided to turn out as is. I'll be sure to make up for it with the next part (which will all basically be just rough pwp tbfh)


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Kili and Fili were overjoyed to hear that Beorn would be letting them spend the night was an understatement. Kili could barely restrain himself from tackling his brother to the soft bed they'd be assigned when hey heard of it and only managed to due to the still ever presence of the rest of the company. The night was filled with rambunctious laughter, old tales and food that seemed to them as if it was the cleanest spring laid about before a dehydrated man. It felt as if the evening lasted both endless hours and barely minutes. The two brothers in particular spent half the night teasing Bilbo about being Beorn's cuddly little bunny rabbit just to see the Hobbit's embarrassment rise and rise until Bofur's jealously appeared in the form of a 'concerned friend that wanted to talk to Bilbo alone'. They just laughed even harder and Fili couldn't help but call out, "Don't damage him too much, Master Bofur! Little rabbits are meant to be innocent and not be deflowered at every prime opportunity."

Kili giggled hard into his side, one hand wrapped around Fili's waist and the other slapping his own knee in amusement. The elder even had to take a second to steady him, gripping a broad shoulder still. 

When Kili sobered enough to grin back at him, Fili's eyes softened; it was good to see everyone in such high spirits, especially after what has already befallen the Company. 

"Now now, brother o' mine, there is to be none of that wistful thinking or long off gazing here. Tonight is one to be spent rejoicing, not pondering over the past." 

Fili just shook his head and smiled, "Thinking back on the past makes this seem even more so enjoyable, I must say."

Kili's eyes glinted with something mostly unrecognisable and without having enough time to question it, Fili was being pulled forward quickly onto a suddenly laid-out-flat body. His movements were definitely not graceful; he may have landed straddled across his brother's lap but in the process he knocked his chin rather painfully into Kili's hard shoulder. With a chuckling groan, he plastered his upper body against the shaking one beneath him. 

Between laughs, Kili said, "Your movements amaze me, Fili. Surely there is not even an Elf out there that could match you fluid skills and gentleness." 

Fili grinned and punched the other's chest playfully, "I'll show you gentleness all right." 

When their frames finished twitching from the giggling, Fili lazed atop his new pillow like a dead weight -- Kili was already taller than him and their weight was close enough to the same, so he knew he wouldn't crush his brother -- and sighed sleepily at the pair of hands smoothing down his spine. 

From somewhere behind them, Fili could hear Dawlin yelling about how their display of affection was becoming indecent but decided to ignore it. There was humour in the other's voice so he deigned it alright to not pay attention to.

"When I think back to certain positives from the past, it invigorates ~~similar feelings~~ from that time." Kili mumbled. 

Fili leant up enough to see his brother's face and couldn't help absentmindly brushing the dark strands of hair that had fallen over Kili's forehead back, "And what particular memory are you speaking of right now?"

Kili's reply came out as a low purr and accompanied with a wink, "I'm recalling the last time I took you at home. You were so pliant under my hands." 

His voice was steady but he knew his cheeks to be flushing lightly, "There is a difference between 'pliant' and 'drunk', you know."

"Regardless of that, I'm thinking about if it'd be possible to recreate that night right now." 

Fili laughed breathlessly, "And your body seems to be on the same wave length." Indeed a hardness had begun to swell against thigh, and it was not belonging to his own.

Kili's eyes were sparkling with mischief when he replied,"I think it's safe to say that we need to test that theory as soon as possible then." And not a beat later did he sit up without warning, pushing Fili off his lap quickly, and then stood up straight, to only pull Fili along with him as he strode across the room to where their beds lay for the night. Once again, it was not a prime demonstration of the golden haired youth's fine motive talents but he prided himself on the fact that, while he may have stumbled slightly, he did not fall face down onto the ground.

He was all but shoved onto the bedding when the door closed behind them and he could not help the laugh that wanted to tear from his throat, "Why must you be so brash, little brother? A simple 'Hey Fili, want to go to our room and fuck?' would have been better than dragging me out like a damsal."

Kili just hummed deeply to himself and smirked down at Fili's reclining figure. His nimble fingers wasted no time in gripping Fili's growing member through his clothes, the elder leaning back onto his perched elbows and hissing at the pressure. 

Fili's head rolled backwards at the slow yet firm massaging, "I'm pretty sure I remember there being a lot less clothing in the room at the time when we did it that night." 

The other took the hint and pulled his arm back, a whine escaping Fili at the loss, and began undressing himself. Kili was definitely a marvel to be seen when he was in his full glory; long, dark hair pooled askew a handsome face with darker eyes and a sinful mouth, broad shoulders lead down to a firm chest and defined stomach. Fili moaned when his slow gaze appreciated the proud sex standing before him -- for Kili's cock was a truly magnificent one, long and thick, curving slightly upwards, and everything that Fili wanted at the moment. 

He rid himself of all layers as quickly as he could, only stopping when Kili's hand beat him to the drawstring of his pants. With a wicked grin, Kili undid the laces in a drawn out manner just to taunt the other, smile widening only when Fili's intake of breath drew in from the colder air of the room.

Their eyes locked once again and all previous patience and hesitancy went out the door. Within seconds, Kili had climbed upon the bed himself and made a home for his body between Fili's parted legs, already grinding his dick against the other's. 

Fili shot one of his hands out to pull Kili down to meet his lips and the other one clutched tightly at the smooth, bare back presented before him. Each of their kisses always had a certain _fire_ to it; it was the urgent brush of lips against lips, the gracious fight between tongues, and the way Kili couldn't help but tug at Fili's full lower lip with his teeth when they parted. 

A palm came up to cup to clutch at Fili's jaw, fingers smoothing against his cheek, and when a foreign thumb pressed down harshly to the seam of his lips he parted them easily, taking the warm digit into the heat of his mouth. Kili groaned loudly at the swipe of tongue against the pad of his finger and brought two more up into that delicious mouth of Fili's.

"You're gorgeous, fuck, in the name of Durin, you're absolutely perfect." Kili said and laced his free hand with one of the other's on the bed. 

Fili's lips couldn't show the smile as four fingers lay between them, but his eyes sparkled with thanks and love. 

At the entire sight before him, Kili could not help the dark, possessive thought in the back of his head that all of this visage _belonged to him_. He pulled his hand free from its warm confines and growled deeply in his throat. And he drank deeply off the startled gasp that erupted from Fili's mouth, legs quivering slightly as Kili's pointer finger entered him without warning. 

Their mouths once again connected, the caress of each other as a single finger worked to loosen Fili, until another joined it. The burn was expected and he knew to relax just the right amount to let the tension and reluctance fade away. He doesn't think there is a word to describe exactly what it feels like. If he wanted to be crude then he could say that it felt like a deep pressure inside of him, but whenever he was with Kili it was _so much more_. It was something that came out from the combination of trust, love, patience and the exact right angle. 

Two became three and then Fili was arching of the bed and moaning into the other's ear, "Please, just _get in me._ "

And Kili was never one known of needing to be told twice, the saliva wet palm of Fili wrapping around his member was more than enough to spur him into a frenzy. 

The first breach of the head of his cock into Fili was like glorious relief to both of them. The tight opening of the elder stretching and accommodating to the new girth entering him, pulling and clenching around Kili as he slid deeper in. 

When he was close to reaching where he would become balls deep, Kili gripped a strong hand onto either side of Fili's lean waist and pulled him harshly down the bed, ass meeting the sweet contact of Kili's own thighs. 

Fili cried out and bundled the sheets underneath him between his clenching fingers.

Some nights they could last hours on end, even working through more than three rounds of vigor, but tonight was all about being joined together as one and savoring the privileged time that had at their disposal. It was about how Fili's legs linked around the other's back, how Kili groaned and relentlessly thrust into the tempting warmth around him, how Fili's cried gradually grew louder, and how they kissed desperately to muffle both of their moans and get closerclosercloser. 

Fili will never tell Kili about how much he secretly relishes the feel of the younger's hot seed flowing into him, and Kili will never tell Fili about how much he loves seeing him shift all day and cover up his new 'limp' to his step, and all the while knowing that Kili himself was the one to cause it.


End file.
